


almond and universe

by Damn_Nam



Series: just another story [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Nam/pseuds/Damn_Nam
Summary: Джину - Вселенная. Сынхун в ней сгорает.





	almond and universe

Сынхун – устал. 

Сынхун устал настолько, что ему даже дышать становится лень. Именно поэтому он не шевелится, когда слышит глухой стук в дверь. Будь его воля, он бы никого домой не впускал, даже самого батюшку Ян Хёнсока. И пускай все бы думали, что дома никого нет. Или временно в отключке валяются, например, ему-то всё равно.

Зато Сынюн – не такой. Хмурится немного, с явной неохотой закрывая холодильник (в котором застрял почти по пояс, пытаясь найти свой несчастный йогурт, у которого срок годности должен был истечь уже давным-давно), и выходит в коридор. Видимо, решил кого-то впустить. 

(Сынхун искренне недоумевает, зачем)

А потом резко дёргает головой от неожиданности, когда по квартире разливается его собственное имя, выкрикнутое басом. И подозревает: мелкий ждал, что ли...

Вообще-то всё ещё очень хочется всех поставить на вечный игнор, потому что по-прежнему уставший. Но так уж и быть – раздражающе шаркает своими королевскими ногами (потому что ноги поднимать тоже лень) по небольшому коридорчику и смотрит на младших, вкладывая в свой взгляд максимум недовольства. 

Ужасно хочется спать, даже глаза слезятся. Сынхун зевает, потягивается и вновь одаривает Мино своим вниманием: 

— Чего орёшь? Наши собаки из-за тебя заиками станут.

— Там Джину-хён... Ты ему нужен, короче. Сходи, а?

Сынхун неслышно цокает и закатывает глаза. Вот совсем же врать не умеет, чему его только учили... Джину-хён, ну да, конечно. Да тот сам спит, небось, или в игры свои рубится. Вон, недавно только в овервотч играли, и старший бодрячком был – Сынхун первый слился, сославшись на усталость, голод и желание поспать (за прошедшие часа полтора с тех пор Сынхун утолил только голод и то – наполовину). Так что нечестно, в общем-то, своего драгоценного и такого измученного хёна выпроваживать таким явным враньём. И Сынхун смотрит с недовольством, но на Сынюна – в попытках донести эту истину хотя бы до него, потому что у Мино совесть отсутствует в принципе. 

Но всё же идёт – вдруг и правда понадобился. 

Правда, только на лестничной площадке до него доходит, что он, вообще-то, босиком – когда к ногам противно липнет песок. 

Дверь у безнадёжных кошатников ожидаемо открыта (зато со стороны их с Сынюном слышится подозрительный щелчок, да быть же не может). Сынхун переступает порог и трёт ступни о собственные ноги, избавляясь от прилипшего песка. Встречает его только Джонни, хотя и в её глазах интерес быстро гаснет, когда она понимает, что перед ней не её хозяин. И лишь для приличия с равнодушной мордой трётся о худые ноги пару секунд, после чего, махнув хвостом, уходит прочь. 

— Хён?

Старший отыскивается в своей комнате и на полу. Лежит на животе, подперев руками подбородок, и смотрит, похоже, дораму на ноутбуке, абстрагировавшись от всего остального мира. И удобно ему так вообще? 

— Хуни? — Джину ставит видео на паузу и смотрит вполне так удивлённо, что лишь подтверждает догадки Сынхуна. — Что-то случилось? 

Ну вот знал же, а. Гадкие, очень гадкие и хитрые детишки.

— Мино сказал, что я тебе нужен. 

— Ты мне, конечно, нужен, — Джину чуть хмурится, задумываясь, отчего на лбу пролегает морщинка, — но сомневаюсь, что он имел в виду именно это. 

Сынхун вздыхает, хотя всё равно – зачем-то – уточняет. 

— То есть, ты меня не звал? 

Джину улыбается, почти смеётся, тоже догадываясь: 

— Я бы не стал посылать Мино в соседнюю квартиру, когда мог бы зайти сам или, в крайнем случае, написать. 

Ну, конечно же. 

Сынхун горестно вздыхает и плетётся обратно. Дёргает дверь, хотя и без особой надежды, на самом деле, что вполне оправдано – закрыта. 

— Вы – маленькие паршивцы. Ни за что вас не прощу, — Сынхун качает головой, закрыв глаза.

И возвращается в чужую квартиру. 

— Где у Сон Минхо лежат ключи? — кричит из коридора. 

Джину выходит из комнаты спустя несколько секунд и подпирает собой дверной косяк, складывая руки на груди. 

— В его джинсах, может быть. Или в сумке, если в дверях нет, — кивает на дверь. 

Сынхун оборачивается – и правда. Из замка в двери свисают ключи с серебряным брелком в виде небольшого ключика, на котором написано «I LOVE YOU» и нарисовано маленькое красное сердечко. С такой же надписью, только сердце с отверстием для этого же ключика есть у Сынюна – парные брелки, которые когда-то им подарил Джину, просто так, без повода. Те двое тогда обрадовались, а Сынхун себе чуть лоб рукой не пробил: романтики же обречённые. 

Сынхун хитро щурится, ухмыляясь, и запирает дверь – теперь квиты. И разворачивается к Джину, растягивая губы в улыбке. 

Старший улыбается в ответ и подходит, тут же обнимая. Ему, кажется, абсолютно до лампочки, что происходит. И Сынхуну теперь – тоже.

Сынхун никогда не скажет своему хёну из-за его кучи комплексов, как ему нравится, что Джину на несколько сантиметров ниже. Нравится, что можно смотреть на него сверху вниз, потому что взгляд, которым тот смотрит, вскидывая голову – это что-то нереальное, из мира фантастики. Хён кажется совершенно беззащитным, и его хочется оберегать. Защищать от всего мира, прикрывая своей грудью. Но никогда не сознается. Лучше будет делать всё это молча, потому что его хён заслуживает не слов, а действий. 

Сынхун, конечно, обнимает тоже – очень крепко и зарываясь в каштановые волосы, чувствуя запах миндаля.

Почему именно миндаль? 

— Почему миндаль? — спрашивает вслух. 

Джину вопросительно смотрит в ответ:

— Ты о чём? 

— О твоём шампуне. 

— Он подходит моим волосам, — неопределённо пожимает плечами, не выпуская из объятий. 

— Я так устал, — Сынхун вновь зарывается в волосы старшего и обнимает ещё крепче; и лишь бы не сломать, а то хрупкий же. Обманчиво, но всё же – хрупкий. 

— Тогда пойдём, отдохнём, — у Джину глаза чуть прикрыты, а улыбка на губах спокойная, нежная. Умиротворяющая. 

Джину и сам такой – умиротворяющий и нежный.

И располагаются они прямо у Джину на кровати. На большой, мягкой – Сынхуну не очень нравится. Ему бы чуть поменьше в размерах, чтобы можно было прижаться друг к другу теснее, и пожёстче. Хотя рядом с Джину подойдёт что угодно, если честно. 

Джину кладёт свою голову ему на грудь, закидывая на него одну руку. Сынхун приобнимает, смотрит в потолок. 

Всё ещё вдыхает запах миндаля. 

Джину осторожно приподнимает голову, подтягивается повыше. Заглядывает Сынхуну в глаза, как будто ожидая реакции, а между губами – ничтожные миллиметры. Сначала невесомо целует в уголок губ, и лишь потом – неуверенно целует как следует. Сынхун про себя недоумевает: не первый год вместе, а он всё ещё боится, сомневается. Причём даже не в себе, а в самом Сынхуне. Глупый же хён, и что с ним только делать... 

Сынхун осторожно переворачивает его на спину, нависая сверху. Поцелуй становится более глубоким, уже ни разу не осторожным. Но рукой по чужой щеке проводит – нежно. 

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает в чужие приоткрытые губы с застывшим на них тихим полустоном. В миллионный раз говорит уже, наверное, и хоть повторяться не любит, ради Джину готов повторить ещё столько же. А потом – ещё. И так до тех пор, пока не поверит, наконец, пока не будет уверен. 

Джину улыбается, обнимая за шею. Его щёки неожиданно алеют, как у девочки-подростка после первого поцелуя. Так, словно этот хён весь такой из себя невинный.

Хотя давно уже не, разумеется. И за это – Сынхуну спасибо в частности. 

— Люблю, — повторяет. Но Джину растворяет все слова в новом поцелуе, делит на двоих – вместо ответа. 

Как и их любовь – делит. 

— Ты знаешь, — Джину улыбается и прикрывает глаза. 

— Знаю, — проводит рукой по его волосам. Коротко касается губами горячего лба, кончика носа, подбородка, подрагивающего кадыка. Легко прихватывает зубами нежную кожу на шее, тут же зализывая языком. 

И засыпает в чужих объятиях – не чувствуя больше ни усталости, ни напряжения. 

— Хён, я тебе тапки принёс.

Почему Мино – первое, что он видит по пробуждении, Сынхун не знает. Но на всякий случай косится подозрительно. 

— А то ты босиком ушёл. 

Сынхун переводит взгляд на собственные чёрно-серые тапки, смиренно стоящие возле кровати. И теперь ему совершенно не лень дотянуться и кинуть один в нагло улыбающегося младшего, нет. 

— За что? — Мино уворачивается и обиженно возмущается. 

— За всё хорошее, — Сынхун трёт глаза, потягивается. 

Джину стоит в дверях с кружкой горячего чая. Но не для себя: подходит к кровати и протягивает:

— Только осторожно, не разлей.

Сынхун благодарно кивает, скрещивая ноги на кровати, и делает глоток. Довольно жмурится и на Мино всё ещё поглядывает с затаённой обидой. 

— Ну, хён, — Мино плюхается – именно плюхается – рядом и берёт под руку, прижимаясь. Ластится, словно маленький щенок; точно так же к ногам Джину ластится Рэй. — Не обижайся.

— Уйди, — отпихивает от себя, стараясь не разлить чай. — Не понимаю, как вы могли со мной так поступить, предатели.

Джину, глядя на открывшуюся ему картину, смеётся. Мино – тоже. Да и сам Сынхун, чего уж там, усмехается, качая головой. Но обнимать себя всё равно не даёт, нет. Вместо этого обещает остатки горячего чая на голову вылить.

— Уже поздно, — Джину прикрывает дверь, когда они с Сынхуном остаются одни, и скрещивает на груди руки, запахивая бежевую длинную кофту. — Останься, если хочешь.

Сынхун отрицательно машет головой:

— Я должен проверить, как там Сынюн. Вдруг Мино его съел, пока меня не было? 

— Что за ужасы ты говоришь, — плечи Джину подрагивают от лёгкого смеха. 

— Спасибо за чай, — Сынхун тянется и ставит кружку на стол. Протягивает руки к Джину: — иди сюда. 

Джину подходит к кровати вплотную, встаёт напротив. Сынхун свешивает ноги с кровати и тянет за руку, заставляя сесть к нему на колени. Джину обнимает за шею, Сынхун – держит руки у него на пояснице и прижимает к себе, утыкаясь носом в ключицу, оставляя на ней мимолётный поцелуй. 

Он чувствует, как чужие пальцы зарываются в его волосы, оттягивают назад. Сынхун поднимает голову, и в эту же секунду его губы оказываются в плену губ его хёна. 

Поцелуй выходит мягким, тягуче-медленным и немного ленивым. У Джину в глазах горит огнями Вселенная, когда он отстраняется с тихим чмоком.

Сынхун продолжает трепетно прижимать его к себе. 

— Похоже, я всё же останусь.

— А как же Сынюн? — Джину улыбается, мерно гладит по волосам. 

— Судя по тому, какая довольная морда была у Мино, сегодня ему уже не до меня. 

Джину толкает Сынхуна в грудь, заставляя лечь, и нависает сверху, вовлекая в новый поцелуй. 

— Ну и оставайся. 

Джину – Вселенная; и Сынхун тоже в ней сгорает.


End file.
